tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Journey Beyond Sodor
'''Journey Beyond Sodor '''is the 2017 special. Plot Thomas leaves the Island of Sodor for the first time ever to travel to the mainland where he sees and experiences things that are beyond his wildest dreams. On his epic journey Thomas befriends the Experimental Engines, Lexi, Theo and Merlin, who look like no engines he has seen before. Merlin even has a special power - all he has to do is say 'invisibility on!' and shut his eyes and he is convinced that nobody can see him! After spotting a magical-looking place on the horizon, Thomas stumbles into the Steelworks, where he meets two engines, Frankie and Hurricane, who aren't quite what they seem and soon put Thomas to work. When James comes to find Thomas and gets trapped in the Steelworks, it's up to Thomas and his newfound friends to rescue James and prove that friendship always wins! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Belle * Porter * Norman * Connor * Hiro * Ryan * Victor * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Rex * Mike * Bert * Annie and Clarabel * The Slip Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Trevor * Kevin * Winston * Skiff * Sir Topham Hatt Characters Introduced * Hurricane * Merlin * Theo * Lexi * Frankie * Beresford Locations * Arlesburgh * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * The Mainland * The Steelworks Voice Cast UK, AUS & NZ * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Colin McFarlane as Beresford * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks US and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Colin McFarlane as Beresford Songs * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Trivia * Hugh Bonneville, Colin McFarlane, Darren Boyd, Jim Howick, Sophie Colquhoun and Lucy Montgomery join the voice cast. * This is the first special to be animated by Jam Filled Toronto. * This is the longest special to date, and the first special to be longer than 63 minutes, as it has a running time of 70 minutes. * This special marks the first appearance of the salt vans in full CGI and the first time that tankers have had faces since the fourth season. Merchandise Category:Future Releases Category:Specials